


Hunter of Men

by AtticusFinch



Series: Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Angst, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Switching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Violence, slowish burn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusFinch/pseuds/AtticusFinch
Summary: Dean Winchester works for an organisation known as the Hunters, they find and kill the world's most dangerous criminals and Dean is well regarded as one of the best in his trade. But, when what seems like a normal hunt goes south, Dean returns to the bunker not just without completing the mission, but with a dark haired man in frighteningly poor condition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So Thank you guys for reading this!
> 
> This is my first fic, even though I have been writing for a VERY long time, I have just never really dove into the world of fanfic writing. This fic will have dark moments (Chapters) and I will try to update it weekly! Please let me know what you guys think and keep reading! It means the world to me! If anyone is interested in beta reading as well or giving me any advice I would love that! This fic so far will be rather long, so I hope you are as ready for this adventure as I am!
> 
> (And props to my first beta for this chapter! She helps me make sense!)
> 
> Enjoy!

# Chapter 1: Hunters

# 

The problem with memories is that the ones you want to hold close are the ones your mind often forgets, but the ones that haunt you and bring your blood to a boil always seem to stay locked in your mind. Happiness is easy to forget, while pain is nearly impossible. That was the problem, with so many years of painful memories locked in his mind, Dean was sure he would soon be driven mad.

_Fuck, I feel crazy already._

They all thought he was, those who knew what he was. He worked as a Hunter, and he was known to be damn near unstoppable. Getting a mark from Dean Winchester was as good as the kiss of death. None ever escaped, none ever survived. After all, it was in his blood. His father, John Winchester, had been a Hunter as well. After the death of his wife Mary, he had fallen into a dark hole searching for her killer. At some point, he had come across the Hunters and become one of them, raising his sons to be unstoppable warriors…killing machines. That’s what Dean was.

Now as he walked through the bright halls of the large mansion he had been brought to only hours before, he could feel excitement thrumming through his veins. The kill was close, and his body ached for it. Sure, he knew it was wrong, logically speaking, to crave a kill as he did. But he could not help it, those he killed needed to be removed from the world. They were the darkest part of humanity. The man who ran this home was nearly as notorious as Dean himself; though for different reasons. He was known as Alistair, and though the mansion he stayed in appeared to be the very image of beauty, beyond the shimmering marble there was a dark secret. Beneath the ground, surrounded by the damp earth there were cells. Cells containing men, women, and even children that he was keeping, and selling to the highest bidders. The captives were being sold to other rich and demented people, all wanting them for different heinous purposes. Dean had been hired to kill Alistair and collect the captives, freeing them from their cells and bringing them back to the “Bunker” where they would receive medical care and their families would be searched for.

“What was it you were here for again, Mr…” The man beside Dean trailed off as he spoke, obviously testing dean to be sure the name he had given was the correct name. Dean did not look to the short man as he spoke.

“Banham.” He answered, continuing his path down the brightly lit hall. “I had spoken to Alistair over the past couple weeks in the hopes of obtaining one of his…products.” Dean explained, adjusting the tie he wore as part of his disguise. For the past few weeks, he had been in correspondence with his target, under the illusion of a millionaire who was looking to purchase one the of “products” he had under the home. That was how he had been brought to the mansion so that he could get close enough to Alistair to kill him.

“Ahh yes, and how is it exactly that you have…acquired your money Mr. Banham? I have met many, most even, of the millionaires whose tastes match your own and I have never heard mention of your name before.” The man continued to push, forcing a frown to Deans face. He could answer and relay to the man beside him the very same lie he had told Alistair, but he was annoyed, tired, and anxious to get things over with.

“I have no intention of telling my life story to the unnamed help. Alistair knows everything of importance, if you would rather I take my money elsewhere I am sure I can find something else to fit my tastes for far less money.” He answered, voice dripping with the threat. 

_The Hunters’ money._ He reminded himself as the man beside him straightened and nodded quickly, leading Dean through a thick wooden door and down a long spiralling flight of steel stairs. They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, until finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. The white marble of the upper floors had disappeared and turned into a dark and thick mix of stone and steel, sickeningly clean. 

The wide metal door at the foot of the stairs opened with a loud grating noise and revealed one of Alistair’s men. He was clad in a dark suit and would have been considered a handsome man were it not for the too slicked back hair and the expression that seemed just off sadistic. 

“Mr. Banham, it is a pleasure to be serving you. Unfortunately, Alistair is unable to be here today, he had some important business to attend to that simply could not wait.” Deans stomach was in knots as he nodded. “So, I will be assisting you in your purchase today.” The man reached out a hand to shake Dean’s. Dean took the hand and returned the action before cocking his head to the side. 

“I was assured I would be dealing with Alistair directly for this purchase, I have spent a great deal of money, after all.” Dean answered, playing the part of a concerned buyer. “Will I be able to meet with him again after the purchase? I was hoping to speak to him on some…investment opportunities that would be lucrative for us both.” He offered as his explanation for wanting to deal with the big man directly. 

“Yes, well I was told to inform you that you, along with our other customers and connections will all be invited to a gala hosted here in a couple months. He has offered to give you some one on one time then.” Dean nodded as if thoughtful, which he was. The more the man before him spoke the less it appeared Dean would get his kill. Realistically thinking, he could kill the two workers with him now, and free the captives. However, that would tip off Alistair of who Dean really is and take away the only way in that the Hunters had to the entire operation. Dean wanted to just kill the men around him, but he knew the Hunters would have his head if he messed up this operation. 

_Fuck me._

“Alright then, let’s get on with it.” He answered, kicking himself for the change in plans. He had been so sure, so ready to kill his target. Yet he knew it was still only a matter of time, Alistair would still be removed. No one ever really escaped Dean Winchester. The man nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Dean to enter the room where the captives were being held. The room was large and covered in the same steel and stone theme that seemed to run the entire lower level of the home, he could see that the length of the room was separated by a thick two-way mirror so that Dean and the others could see the cells but those in the cells could not see them. Surrounding the cells were two guards, and to the left of both sides of the room, there was another set of thick metal doors. Once the door closed behind him Dean stepped up to the two-way glass to watch the other side of the room where the cages were kept. In each cage, there was one captive, naked, chained, and barely alive. There had to have been at least twenty of them. Dean could hardly look. They all seemed so lost…so afraid. As a guard walked by their cages each one flinched and moved to the far side, all except for one. At the far end of the room sat a man with dark, mussed hair and striking blue eyes. Dean watched him for a long moment as the guard walked near his cage and the only reaction the crouching man gave was the narrowing of his deep blue eyes. 

“See anything you like?” The man beside him asked, shocking Dean out of his zoned-out state and forcing him to look back towards the man in the suit. “I have been told to give you whichever one you would like.” The man spoke as casually as if Dean were looking at a lineup of cars and not half alive and naked human beings in cells. Dean would have to take one; make the purchase to keep the illusion in place and solidify the invite to the Gala where he could finally deal with Alistair. Dean could only save one today, and it tore him apart. 

“The one at the far left. Who is he?” He answered quickly, nodding at the blue-eyed man. 

“207.” The response angered him. Those in the cell did not even have names. “He will be whoever you want him to be. They have no names.” He spoke the exact words from Dean mind, only serving to make his stomach churn. “Very pretty, but not quite broken in yet. I would never truly recommend him…unless, of course, you prefer them to have some fight.” The man's eyes lit up at the mention of a prisoner with fight. Dean was struck with the idea that he very much likes his…purchases to have some fight in them. In fact, Dean was sure if he left the blue-eyed man here any longer, he would soon be at the mercy of the suit beside him.

“That one.” Dean answered, trying to keep a growl from his voice at the order, he was starting to feel the effects of his failure. “I was assured Alistair had already received payment.” He added, turning away from the glass, unable to keep looking at those he would leave behind. 

“Yes, he did. All I need from you is to sign the forms and escort us to your vehicle. We will take care of the rest.” With those words, he motioned to one of the guards on their own side of the room, who in turn walked through a door to the cells and opened the door to the cell of the blue-eyed man before dragging him from the room. With that, Dean was directed to the next room, which appeared to be an office as regular as any other. 

The room was tidy and obviously as expensive as any other room in the home. In the corner, Dean noticed a tiny camera that was tracking his movements as he neared the dark mahogany desk. Upon the desk, already laid out, were the pages that needed to be signed. Dean quickly signed the sheets needed and began to wait, shooting the other man a look that said small talk would not be appreciated. Soon an unconscious “207” was carried into the room by a tall and beaming man who looked as though he was about 60% muscle, 35% dick, and 5% brains. Dean had to hold back an eye roll towards the walking cliché. 

“Let’s go.” Dean instructed quickly turning and walking towards the door.

“You are excited, aren’t you?” One of the men observed as they walked once more towards the steel staircase leading to the main floor of the home.

“Like you said…he is very pretty. I would like to get us both home a soon as possible.” He offered as what he assumed would be an appropriate answer. The smile on the other man's face assured Dean that his answer was more than appropriate, and he quickly escorted them through the marble halls and to the vehicle Dean was given for the day. Though he would have much preferred to take the Impala, he had been told that it would be too recognisable and easy to track. So here he was with a Honda Civic. 

He opened the back door and had them load in the still sleeping male. They had him bound so that if he woke, he could not attack his new owner.

“I can assure you he will remain asleep until you arrive home. But it is best to keep the restraints.” Dean shut the car door and shook the man's hand as if to say thank you. He then quickly got into the driver’s seat of the car and drove away, wanting to distance himself from the mansion of horrors as soon as possible. 

The driveway itself was long and winding. Once he was back on the main road, he began to pick up his speed and made sure to turn onto the first back road he saw. When he was sure no one would come across him, he pulled over and got out of the car, quickly opening the trunk and pulling out a warm blanket. He opened the door to the back seat and wrapped the blanket around the still-sleeping man, making sure he was covered and would remain warm through the drive. As he tucked the sheet around the sleeping man’s shoulders, he finally looked closely at his face. Even malnourished and sunken, it was clear to Dean that he was an attractive man. Before Dean could stop himself, he had lifted a hand to the man’s forehead, stroking back the dark, matted hair. 

_Who were you?_ He asked silently before getting back in the car and setting out on the long drive back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool you finished!
> 
> I hope you liked it and please leave me a comment and some love because it makes me feel happy!
> 
> Love to you all,  
> Addie!


End file.
